Forever We Love, Forever We Trust
by swaggyzebraTW
Summary: Book Tag: "Bones Are Forever." (Don't have to read the book to understand, though.) When Tempe witnesses a shooting, and brings people back to the scene to collect the body, she notices that it has been taken. No one believes her, or at least she doesn't think so. Does Ryan? If so, will it lead to anything happening between them? Ryan and Temperance. T for Romance and Language. R


**AN: Book tag: **_**"Bones are Forever" **_**by **_**Kathy Reichs**_**. I haven't finished to book yet, and I have only read three others in the series, so ignore any mistakes. I do not own the rights to any of the characters, as they all belong to Kathy Reichs. Sorry if it's a little OOC. I tried. **

"I believe you." Ryan stated, his eyes bring purposefully into my own.

My eyes widened, honestly surprised. Even after Zeb Chalker, a fellow investigating officer of ours, completely disregarded my claim, stating it untrue, Ryan still had faith in me. Even though there was no evidence of a murder occurring in this very spot any time recently, let alone a few minutes ago, Detective Andrew Ryan still believed every word I had said.

A year after any intimacy between us, he still held that faith in me. To say I was shocked was an understatement. Despite his recent moodiness, his outburst a few moments ago, and his general odd disposition as of late, deep down he still trusted me. With his life. With his career. With every little thing he had left. In fact, when placed in the position, he would probably trust me with the lives of his ex-wife and his child. I found this remarkable.

"You do?" I said, not even bothering to hide my surprise at this point.

"Of course I believe you, Tempe." Ryan said loudly, taking a few steps in my direction.

I felt my heart flutter with his closeness. '_Calm yourself, Tempe.' _ I admonished myself. _'Your relationship with him is over, as it has been for over a year. Don't overreact because he is standing next to you, and believes you about something.'_

I tried to remain nonchalant, or as nonchalant as possible when I had just witnessed a murder and been blown off by a cop that was supposedly on my side. "Well, t-thanks."

He grinned impishly at my stutter before moving impossibly closer. If my heart was racing a few seconds ago, it was souring through the roof right now.

Ryan leaned in, whispering in my ear. "I never stopped believing you, just as I never stopped loving you."

That elicited a large gulp on my part, along with some more hopeless stuttering. "I thought…"

"I've missed you. I regret ever breaking up, or ending whatever it was that we had." He explained, pulling away enough to look me in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

I'm pretty sure my eyes widened to the size of golfballs, but I ignored it. My first priority was making sure that I wasn't dreaming, and that I was indeed conscious, and this was actually happening. Sure, I had always wished something like this would happen after Ryan and I had broken up, but never had I actually thought that it would. And now, with it actually appearing to be happening, I felt slightly suspicious. "Really?" I asked, wishing for confirmation.

"Really."

I sent him another dubious look. "You're not bullshitting me, are you?"

He chuckled; a deep melodious sound that I had missed more than I wished to admit. "Nope, that's just the truth."

What I did next I couldn't help, I attacked him. Not in the punching and physical abuse way, but in the 'leaping into his arms and attacking him with my lips' way. He stumbled backward, clearly taken by surprise, and with my weight along with his own to support, his legs crumbled and we both fell to the forest floor.

I disconnected my lips from his, breathing heavily, seeing that I had landed on top of Ryan, and that I was now straddling his hips. Quite shamelessly, I might add.

I smiled. He would make fun of me forever for this, and I could only hope that what he had said was true, and if word ever got around of this I would be given hell, but I couldn't bring myself to care. My hands were still wound into his dampened hair.

"Woah." He said, stretching to word out much longer than it was meant to be. "I take it you missed me too?"

"Totally." I admitted openly. "I'm still sure I'm dreaming this all up, so I might as well make the best of it."

_Did I just say that?_ Damn it. I needed to pull myself together. I was acting like some love-stuck teen from a movie, and I'm sure Ryan was finding himself quite amused. I would, had the roles been reversed.

"Wanna take this inside, out of the rain?" He questioned, motioning towards the hotel that was looming in the darkness.

I nodded vigorously, not even trying to regain my 'cool.' "S-sure." I stuttered.

He lifted us up in one fluid movement, pulling me up into his arms bridal style.

"I can walk, Ryan."

"Really? You seem pretty flustered."

I blushed, knowing it was the truth. "Whatever."

Did I just 'whatever' someone? _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Never, did I ever, resort to a comeback as stupid as the word 'whatever'. Even when I was drunk out of my mind, or higher than the sky, I could still come up with something a little more complex than that. I guess Detective Andrew Ryan just happened to have the effect on me.

During my quick reverie, Ryan had begun walking towards the hotel. Even in the dark, the edge of the woods was in sight, and we would be in the clearing soon. The light that the hotel gave off was bearing through the remaining trees, and I could make out an outline of the building and its still-lit sign out front.

Pounding in my ears was my own pulse, along with the steady thump of Ryan's heart, which was audible with my current position of resting my head on his chest. The sensation brought back memories of the time we used to spend together, only a year ago. Hopefully, a few new memories would be made within the next few minutes.

He walked us out of the forest, and I opened the back door to the hotel, considering that his arms were full. Of myself. We crossed the lobby shamelessly, and only received a few odd looks from the couple people that were up at this hour. It wasn't many, much to my own relief.

The elevator opened with a ding, and we entered. As soon as the door were closed, we sat in what was an awkward silence, neither of us making an effort to move or speak.

He broke the moment of quiet. "You sure you want to do this, Tempe?"

I wasn't quite sure what 'this' was, but I really wished to find out. "Positive." I relayed solidly, or as soundly as I could manage considering my predicament.

When he mad no further move or advance, or even the slightest motion to speak, I brought my lips to his again. His lips were still against my onslaught for a brief second before he too began kissing me with such a ferocity that made me feel as though he needed me more than he needed air. The scientific part of me knew this was untrue, but my super-crazed, insanely happy side shut that thought out. I didn't matter. Not now, and not when I would be mulling all this over tomorrow. Young kids would say that I was 'living for the moment', and I liked the sound of that.

Despite it being only about two in the morning, I had never felt so awake. Maybe it was the slight tingle of booze that Ryan had graciously provided me with an hour before. Maybe it was the coffee I had consumed at that diner even longer ago. Maybe it was the dampness and chill of rain which was settling into my bones as I spoke. Maybe, it was none of these things, but rather my compromising position with Andrew. I assumed it was the latter.

By the time we pulled apart, the elevator door bell had wrung, and the doors had opened. We were both breathless. I was back on my feet, backing towards the hallway. Forcing myself to turn away from Ryan, who I must say was looking quite lustful, I began to walk down the floor hallway, towards my room. Why my room, I didn't know.

We were only touching via our hands, and I found myself frantic to change that. My steps were brisk, and I wasn't the slightest bit surprised when I tripped; Ryan's hand the only thing keeping me from falling to the floor. In my haste, I also forgot where my room key was.

Ryan chuckled as I searched frantically through my pockets. "Looking for this?" He asked, holding my misplaced room key.

I had little time to wonder how it had gotten in his hands. "How did you get that?"

He tossed it to me, I missed it, and it clanked audibly to the floor below. I bent over embarrassingly, trying to hide my face from him as I picked the card up, and slide it in the slot on the door.

"It was on the floor of the elevator. Must have fallen." He said, shrugging as though it was nothing out of the ordinary. I suppose it would have been normal, had I not dropped it because of my rush to get laid.

I shrugged, refraining from letting out another "whatever". The door opened after a few long moments of my fumbling with it, and I entered with Ryan close on my heels.

"There's no real rush, Tempe." He said jokingly. "You can stop acting like a desperate teen."

He had a point. I wasn't going to fall asleep any time soon, and we weren't due for the case for another few hours. We had all the time we needed and more. Given, I had the feeling that when the time came to depart, I would be thinking otherwise, but logically, we had plenty of time.

I slowed down a little, running a hand through my mussed and damp hair. I was in need of a shower, quite badly, I might add. My hair was in terrible tangles, and my clothiers were thoroughly soaked through. I noticed that Ryan was in a similar shape, his hair also tousled, and his clothes soiled.

I choked back any awkward qualms that came to mind. "Want a shower?"

He nodded. "You have two?"

More jokes to help lighten the mood a little, even though the case was almost entirely forgotten at this point, but two could play at his game. "Nope, I guess you could wait if you wanted, though. I'll be done soon enough."

Ryan placed a hand on his chest feigning hurt. "Ouch, I'll pretend I didn't here that."

I preformed an overly theatrical eye roll while walking towards the en suite bath. "You coming?"

An enthusiastic nod came in my direction. "Way to suck the romance out of it, Brennan."

"Excuse me for wanting to get to the point." I said, stripping off my dampened hoodie.

"Still a little impatient are we?" He asked, also removing his few layers of tops, revealing his bare torso.

Although I had seen many naked chests in my life, both male and female, as it had come with my occupation, seldom had I seen one as great as Andrew Ryan's. He was pretty buff from the job, although he wasn't so muscly that he looked artificial and gross. There was little hair adorning his chest, also attractive. Just like I had remembered. There were a few scars along his ribs and stomach, along with a long gash that was healing nicely. I made note to ask about it later.

By the time I had switched the hot water on, Ryan was nude, and I was close to it. You can presume what happened next without me having to go into explicit detail of the events.

~Line Break: Later That Morning~

I awoke to the loud playing of the Irish National Anthem, and with a single long, ungraceful and unceremonious arc of my arm, I managed to both swipe my iPhone off the table _and_ slap someone across the face. My face heated at the thought that Ryan was still here. In bed. With me. After last night- or rather earlier this morning.

I grinned, and he groaned as the anthem continued to play. His arm tightened around my bare waist, and he inhaled and exhaled along my neck. "Shut it off." He moaned huskily, his voice deepened with sleep; or whatever sleep we had managed to grab. After several rounds, it couldn't have been much. Let's just say I felt bad for the next visitors of this hotel room. Hopefully they would be blissfully ignorant.

The iPhone temporarily paused its assault on our ears, automatically snoozing for about ten seconds before it began to blare again. "What the flip! Of all mornings!" I lazily swung an arm down the the floor, and tapped randomly against the screen of my phone until the device shut itself up.

"We have to get going, Ollie will be waiting for us." I said, loathing that fact with all my heart, or at least the part that Ryan wasn't hogging at the moment, which I suppose wasn't that much. Whatever. You catch my sex-drunken drift.

His head perked up a little at that name, his eyes opening with irritation. "Tell me something, Tempe." Ryan said.

"Hmmm? What?" I said, preparing to use a pillow to cover my ears like some idiot.

"Answer me truthfully, okay? Promise to."

I turned to face him a little more. "I promise."

"Was what you had with Sergeant Hasty nothing more than a horny, stupid, pointless fling?"

I answered honestly after his revelation that he was slightly jealous of Ollie. "Yes. I was stupid, he was fairly attractive, we sought each other out. I ended it. He probably still wants it to continue, but it won't. I ended it long ago, and I intend to keep it ended. Permanently."

"Good." Ryan stated, pressing a kiss to both my forehead and the corner of my mouth. "Now, we should really get going before Mr. Hasty finds his panties in a bunch."

"Sounds good."

**AN: Was that crappy? I apologize if it was. I am really busy with a ton of other stories, but I felt the need to write this one. And, I just finished my fourth book in the series (not reading them in any order, mostly just the ones that turn up at Goodwill). Thanks for writing, review if you liked. THIS FANDOM SERIOUSLY NEEDS MORE STORIES.**


End file.
